Karol Darwin
Kategoria:przyrodnicy Karol (Charles) Robert Darwin (ur. 12 lutego 1809 w Shrewsbury, zm. 19 kwietnia 1882 w Downe) –brytyjski przyrodnik i geolog, twórca teorii ewolucji, zgodnie z którą wszystkie gatunki pochodzą od wcześniejszych form, autor publikacji, w których przedstawił argumenty na poparcie swej tezy. Darwin uważał, że rozgałęziony schemat ewolucji wynika z procesu, który nazwał doborem naturalnym. Prawdziwość teorii ewolucji została zaakceptowana przez wielu naukowców przyrodników i dużą część społeczeństwa już za życia Darwina; jednak dopiero po pojawieniu się współczesnej syntezy ewolucji (którą opracowano w okresie od początku lat 30. do końca lat 50. XX wieku) naukowcy powszechnie zgodzili się, że dobór naturalny jest podstawowym mechanizmem ewolucji, a sam proces ciągłych zmian, z których wyłaniają się nowe jakości, niezaprzeczalnym faktem. W swojej zmodyfikowanej formie odkrycia naukowe Darwina są teorią unifikującą nauki o życiu i wyjaśniającą różnorodność biologiczną. Zainteresowania naukowe Darwina sprawiły, że porzucił on studia w dziedzinie medycyny, w której początkowo kształcił się na Uniwersytecie Edynburskim, i przyłączył się do badań nad bezkręgowcami morskimi. Późniejsze studia na Uniwersytecie w Cambridge wzbudziły w nim fascynację naukami przyrodniczymi. W czasie pięcioletniej podróży na statku HMS Beagle rozwinął też swoją wiedzę geologiczną i zebrał materiały do badań geologicznych. Jego obserwacje i teorie potwierdzały uniformitarystyczne poglądy Charlesa Lyella, a publikacja dziennika z podróży spotkała się z żywym zainteresowaniem czytelników. Zaintrygowany problemami geograficznego rozmieszczenia okazów dzikiej przyrody i skamieniałości, które zebrał podczas podróży, Darwin badał zmiany, jakim ulegały gatunki, i w 1838 stworzył teorię doboru naturalnego. Chociaż z wieloma przyrodnikami wymieniał poglądy na temat swoich teorii, dużo czasu poświęcał własnym badaniom, w których koncentrował się na geologii. Swoją teorię spisał w 1858, gdy Alfred Russel Wallace przesłał mu swoją pracę, w której przedstawił poglądy bardzo podobne do jego własnych. Skłoniło go to do szybkiego opublikowania z Wallacem wspólnej pracy dotyczącej ich teorii pt. On the Tendency of Species to form Varieties; and on the Perpetuation of Varieties and Species by Natural Means of Selection („O skłonności gatunków do tworzenia odmian oraz o utrwalaniu się gatunków drogą doboru naturalnego”). W swej książce [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_powstawaniu_gatunk%C3%B3w "O powstawaniu gatunków drogą doboru naturalnego" ](1859) Darwin tłumaczył zróżnicowanie występujące w naturze ewolucyjnym dziedziczeniem modyfikacji. Natomiast w dziele The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex („O pochodzeniu człowieka i doborze w odniesieniu do płci”), której ciągiem dalszym była książka The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals („O wyrażaniu emocji u człowieka i zwierząt”), badał ewolucję człowieka i dobór płciowy. Szereg książek poświęcił też badaniom nad roślinami, a w swej ostatniej pracy badał dżdżownice i ich wpływ na glebę. W uznaniu jego wybitnych osiągnięć Darwinowi po śmierci urządzono państwowy pogrzeb, jako jednemu z pięciu Brytyjczyków w XIX wieku nienależących do rodziny królewskiej. Pochowano go w Opactwie Westminsterskim, obok Johna Herschela i Isaaca Newtona. Podróż statku HMS Beagle Podróż statku HMS Beagle była zaplanowana na 24 października 1831 roku, jednak z powodu problemów z przygotowaniami do wyprawy wypłynięcie statku opóźniło się do 27 grudnia. Podróż trwała prawie 5 lat – zgodnie z zamierzeniami FitzRoya. Gdy statek przybijał do brzegu, Darwin większość czasu spędzał na lądzie, prowadząc badania geologiczne i zbierając materiały do badań nad historią naturalną, podczas gdy na HMS Beagle sporządzano mapy wybrzeża. Ze swoich obserwacji i spekulacji teoretycznych sporządzał staranne notatki; co pewien czas przesyłał do Cambridge zebrane próbki i listy, w tym kopię swojego dziennika dla rodziny. Miał już pewne doświadczenie w prowadzeniu badań geologicznych, zbieraniu chrząszczy i w preparowaniu morskich bezkręgowców, ale we wszystkich innych dziedzinach był nowicjuszem, zbierał więc próbki do późniejszej ich oceny przez specjalistów. Pomimo tego, że wielokrotnie cierpiał z powodu choroby morskiej, prowadził badania bezkręgowców morskich a większość jego notatek zoologicznych dotyczyła właśnie tych zwierząt. Podczas pierwszego postoju na lądzie w Santiago na Wyspach Zielonego Przylądka odkrył muszle w białym paśmie skał wysoko w wulkanicznych klifach. FitzRoy dał mu do przeczytania pierwszy tom Principles of Geology („Zasady geologii”) Charlesa Lyella, w których autor przedstawił swoje uniformitarystyczne koncepcje, przedstawiając wizję lądu powoli wznoszącego się lub opadającego przez bardzo długie okresy czasu. Darwin zgadzał się z Lyellem, tworząc własne teorie i myśląc nad napisaniem książki na temat geologii. W Brazylii zachwyciły go lasy tropikalne na nabrzeżu Bahii. Nie popierał niewolnictwa, które uważał za odrażające. W Punta Alta w Patagonii dokonał ważnego odkrycia wymarłych, ogromnych ssaków, których pozostałości znajdowały się w klifach obok współczesnych muszli. Wskazywało to na ich niedawne wymarcie, Darwin nie znalazł jednak żadnych oznak nagłej zmiany klimatu lub innej katastrofy, która mogła do tego doprowadzić. Zidentyfikował Megatherium americanum o kościstym pancerzu, który początkowo wydał mu się ogromną odmianą pancerza miejscowych pancerników. Odkrycia te spotkały się w Anglii z wielkim zainteresowaniem. W czasie wypraw z gauchami w głąb lądu w celu prowadzenia badań geologicznych i zebrania skamieniałości poznał społeczne, polityczne i antropologiczne aspekty życia rodzimych Indian i kolonizatorów w dobie przemian (krótko wcześniej, w 1816, Argentyna wywalczyła sobie niepodległość od Hiszpanii). W tym czasie przekonał się również, że dwie odmiany nandu zamieszkiwały na oddzielnych, lecz zachodzących na siebie terytoriach. Dalej na południe zobaczył terasy morskie – stopniowo wznoszące się równiny złożone z kamieni i muszli. Po przeczytaniu drugiego tomu książki Lyella zaakceptował jego teorię „ośrodków tworzenia” gatunków; własne odkrycia i rozważania zmusiły go jednak do niezgodzenia się ze zdaniem Lyella o niczym niezakłócanej ciągłości istnienia gatunków i ich wymieraniu. Podczas gdy na HMS Beagle sporządzano mapy wybrzeża Ameryki Południowej, Darwin formułował swoje teorie na temat geologii i wymierania olbrzymich ssaków Na pokładzie statku było trzech Indian z plemienia Jagan, schwytanych w czasie pierwszej podróży HMS Beagle. Spędzili oni wcześniej rok w Anglii i zostali odesłani z powrotem na Ziemię Ognistą w roli misjonarzy. Darwin uważał ich za przyjacielskich i cywilizowanych, jednakże ich krewni wydali mu się „nędznymi, zdegradowanymi dzikusami”; różnili się od nich tak bardzo, jak zwierzęta dzikie od udomowionych. Według Darwina różnica ta ukazywała postęp kulturowy, a nie niższość rasową. W odróżnieniu od swoich przyjaciół naukowców uważał od tej pory, że nie istnieje żadna nieprzekraczalna bariera pomiędzy ludźmi a zwierzętami. Rok później Indianie porzucili swoją misję na Ziemi Ognistej. Jaganin, którego Europejczycy nazywali Jemmy Button, żył odtąd jak inni tubylcy, miał żonę i nie chciał już wracać do Anglii. W Chile Darwin był świadkiem trzęsienia ziemi, na skutek którego mógł się przekonać, że poziom morza był kiedyś wyższy niż obecnie (trzęsienie ziemi odsłoniło warstwy muszli omułkowatych, znajdujące się powyżej poziomu pływów morskich). Również wysoko w Andach zobaczył muszle i liczne skamieniałe drzewa rosnące dawniej na piaszczystej plaży. Wysunął teorię mówiącą, że w miarę unoszenia się lądu zatapiane były wyspy oceaniczne, a wokół nich rozrastały się rafy koralowe, tworząc atole. Na stosunkowo (w skali geologicznej) młodych wyspach Galapagos Darwin szukał dowodów na związki dzikiej przyrody ze starszym „centrum stworzenia” i odkrył przedrzeźniacze, spokrewnione z gatunkiem występującym w Chile, które jednak na każdej z wysp archipelagu nieznacznie różniły się wyglądem. Usłyszał, że drobne różnice w kształcie skorup żółwi lądowych mogą wskazywać na ich pochodzenie, jednak nie zbierał tych skorup, chociaż codziennie jadł żółwie brane na pokład jako pożywienie. W Australii kanguroszczurowate i dziobak wydały mu się tak niezwykłe, że zauważył, że zwierzęta te wyglądają tak, jakby pracowało przy nich dwóch różnych Stwórców. Aborygenów uważał za dobrodusznych i miłych; zanotował również ich wyniszczanie przez europejskie osadnictwo. HMS Beagle badał też sposób powstawania atoli Wysp Kokosowych. Wyniki tych badań wspierały teorię Darwina. FitzRoy rozpoczął pisanie oficjalnej relacji z podróży HMS Beagle i po przeczytaniu dzienników Darwina zaproponował włączenie ich do niej. Później Darwin przeredagował swój dziennik z podróży i wydał go na nowo jako oddzielny trzeci tom swojego dzieła na temat historii naturalnej. W Kapsztadzie Darwin i FitzRoy spotkali Johna Herschela, który wcześniej napisał list do Lyella, wyrażając się w nim z uznaniem o jego uniformitaryzmie, jako dającym początek śmiałym spekulacjom na temat „tej zagadki zagadek, zastępowania wymarłych gatunków przez inne”, umożliwiającym też „naturalne wyjaśnienie w przeciwieństwie do postrzegania tych zjawisk w kategoriach cudowności”. Organizując swoje notatki podczas podróży powrotnej, Darwin napisał, że jeśli jego narastające podejrzenia dotyczące przedrzeźniaczy, żółwi lądowych i wilka falklandzkiego były prawdziwe, to „takie fakty podważają stabilność gatunków”, później ostrożnie zamieniając „podważają” na „podważałyby” (ang. would undermine). Następnie napisał, że takie fakty „wydawały mu się rzucać trochę światła na pochodzenie gatunków”. Powstanie teorii ewolucji Gdy HMS Beagle 2 października 1836 powrócił z wyprawy, Darwin był już sławny w kręgach naukowych dzięki swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi Johnowi Stevensowi Henslowowi, który w grudniu 1835 przekazał wybranym przyrodnikom broszurę zawierającą listy Darwina dotyczące geologii. Darwin udał się najpierw do swojego domu w Shrewsbury, aby odwiedzić krewnych, a następnie pospieszył do Cambridge na spotkanie z Henslowem, który poradził mu, aby poszukał przyrodników do pomocy przy katalogowaniu zbiorów, sam oferując swoją pomoc przy skatalogowaniu próbek botanicznych. Ojciec Darwina postarał się o środki finansowe pozwalające Darwinowi być naukowcem niezależnym finansowo. Podekscytowany Darwin odwiedzał londyńskie instytucje w poszukiwaniu ekspertów skłonnych opisać jego zbiory. Tamtejsi zoolodzy byli jednak zbyt zajęci innymi badaniami i istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że próbki pozostaną w magazynie. Do pierwszego spotkania Charlesa Lyella i Darwina (długo wyczekiwanego przez obie strony) doszło 29 października. Niedługo potem Lyell przedstawił go dobrze zapowiadającemu się anatomowi Richardowi Owenowi, który mógł korzystać z aparatury Royal College of Surgeons of England (Królewskiego Kolegium Chirurgicznego w Anglii), przydatnej w pracy nad skamieniałymi kośćmi zebranymi przez Darwina. Badania Owena dały zaskakujące rezultaty. Okazało się, że kości przywiezione przez Darwina należały do wielu wymarłych i nieznanych gatunków – wśród nich był gigantyczny wymarły leniwiec, prawie kompletny szkielet nieznanego Scelidotherium i wielka (rozmiarem zbliżona do czaszki hipopotama), gryzoniopodobna czaszka zwierzęcia nazywanego Toxodon, przypominającego gigantyczną kapibarę. Fragmenty pancerza należały do glyptodonta, ogromnego pancernika, tak jak początkowo myślał Darwin. Większość tych wymarłych stworzeń była blisko spokrewniona z gatunkami żyjącymi współcześnie w Ameryce Południowej. W połowie grudnia Darwin zamieszkał w Cambridge, aby nadzorować prace nad swoimi zbiorami i napisać na nowo swój Dziennik. W tym czasie napisał też swój pierwszy artykuł, w którym wykazywał, że ląd południowoamerykański powoli się unosi. Przy entuzjastycznym poparciu Lyella odczytał go na posiedzeniu Londyńskiego Towarzystwa Geologicznego 4 stycznia 1837. Tego samego dnia zaprezentował swoje próbki ssaków i ptaków w Londyńskim Towarzystwie Zoologicznym. Ornitolog John Gould wkrótce ogłosił, że ptaki z Galapagos, które Darwin uważał za mieszaninę kacykowatych, grubodziobów i łuszczaków, w rzeczywistości są dwunastoma różnymi gatunkami zięb, później nazwanych ziębami Darwina. 17 lutego Darwin został wybrany do Rady Towarzystwa Geograficznego, a Lyell w swoim wystąpieniu jako przewodniczący Rady przedstawił wyniki badań Owena dotyczące skamieniałości Darwina, podkreślając geograficzną ciągłość gatunków jako potwierdzającą jego uniformitarystyczne teorie. Na początku marca Darwin przeprowadził się do Londynu, aby być blisko swojej pracy, dołączając do towarzyskiego kręgu Lyella składającego się z naukowców i ekspertów, do których należał m.in. Charles Babbage, który opisywał Boga jako programistę praw. List Johna Herschela dotyczący „zagadki zagadek” nowych gatunków był szeroko dyskutowany; wyjaśnienia zagadki szukano raczej w prawach naturalnych, a nie w działaniu sił nadprzyrodzonych. Darwin zamieszkał ze swoim bratem Erasmusem, wolnomyślicielem, członkiem kręgu Brytyjskiej Partii Wigów i bliskim przyjacielem pisarki Harriet Martineau, która popierała maltuzjanizm, stanowiący podstawę kontrowersyjnej ustawy o zmianie zasad pomocy dla biednych z 1834 (Poor Law Amendment Act), na podstawie której pomoc społeczna miała być tak zorganizowana, aby nie dopuszczać do przeludnienia i powiększania się sfery ubóstwa. Jako unitarianka była ona przychylna radykalnym wnioskom płynącym z zasady transmutacji gatunków, popieranej przez Roberta Edmonda Granta i młodszych chirurgów ulegających wpływowi Étienne Geoffroya, ale potępianej przez anglikanów broniących porządku społecznego. Podczas pierwszego spotkania Goulda z Darwinem, dotyczącego szczegółów odkryć Darwina, Gould stwierdził, że przedrzeźniacze z poszczególnych wysp archipelagu Galapagos należą do różnych gatunków, a do grupy łuszczaków należą też tanagry. Darwin podczas swojej wyprawy nie oznaczał łuszczaków według wysp, lecz na podstawie notatek innych uczestników, w tym FitzRoya, przyporządkowywał poszczególne okazy do poszczególnych wysp. Dwa nandu okazały się być również różnymi gatunkami. 14 marca Darwin ogłosił, w jaki sposób ich występowanie stopniowo zmieniało się, posuwając się na południe. W połowie lipca 1837 Darwin zaczął prowadzić notatnik „B” zatytułowany Transmutation of Species. Na stronie 36 nad jego pierwszym drzewem ewolucyjnym widnieją słowa I think („myślę”) W połowie marca Darwin zanotował w swoim „Czerwonym notatniku” możliwość wytłumaczenia różnic występujących zarówno pomiędzy gatunkami żyjącymi w różnych środowiskach (jak nandu), jak i gatunkami wymarłymi faktem „przechodzenia jednego gatunku w inny”. W tym drugim przypadku podał jednak błędny przykład makrauchenii przypominającej duże gwanako (zwierzęta należą do różnych rzędów). Swoje przemyślenia na temat żywotności, rozmnażania bezpłciowego i płciowego rozwinął około połowy lipca w notatniku „B”, twierdząc, że zmiany są wynikiem różnicowania się potomstwa, które dąży do „przystosowywania się i zmieniania swojej rasy do zmieniającego się świata”, co miało tłumaczyć różnice w morfologii żółwi słoniowych, przedrzeźniaczy i nandu. Sporządził schematy pochodzenia gatunków, następnie genealogiczne rozgałęzienia jednego drzewa ewolucji, przy czym stwierdził, że „absurdalnym jest mówić o jednym zwierzęciu jako stojącym wyżej od innego”, odrzucając tym samym Lamarckowskie rozumienie ewolucji jako liniowego postępu, prowadzącego ku coraz wyższym formom. Przepisy https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Darwin